


The Two of Them

by nappernotts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Closure, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappernotts/pseuds/nappernotts
Summary: George visits Dream in prison, and he learns of his plan to escape.orSplit-second motivation causes me to write about Dream manipulating George using his feelings that he knows George has towards him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Two of Them

“I’m escaping tonight.”

George stopped himself from walking forwards more, and looked at Dream, confusion evident in his features. Why was this the first thing he said? George hadn’t talked to Dream since he had gone to fight with Tommy and Tubbo, and this was the first thing he said to him? “What?”

The heat behind George seemed to grow hotter as he and Dream locked eyes. The taller held a nonchalant expression as he stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed. “I'm escaping tonight. After you leave. I have it all planned out.”

“This is a maximum-security prison, you can’t escape-”

Dream cut him off with a loud laugh, making George grimace and look away. “But I can! I have it all planned out!” He took a step forward, and George started walking back, before he remembered the lava and stopped. “You of everyone should know that my plans,” Once he was only inches away, the tip of Dream’s finger met George’s chin, and he made the smaller meet his eyes, “Never fail.”

George hardened his expression and placed his hands on Dream’s chest, before forcefully pushing him away. Dream only stumbled back a bit, but it was enough for George to walk forwards and get away from the lava. 

Dream was right though. Every single one of Dream’s plans had worked. From blowing up L’manburg the first time, to getting put in this prison. Dream had always told him everything. And they all worked.

“You’ve gotten a bit stronger since we last talked.” The taller smirked. “Or maybe I’ve just gotten weaker from being in here. It’s no matter though.” George looked away from him as his smirk grew wider, almost creepy. “But George. I’m escaping tonight. Do you know what that means?”

“No.” Why would he? He never knows what Dream is thinking. That’s one thing he always hated.

“Well, it means that it’ll be right after you leave. You remember what Sam’s contract said?” George looks up at him again. “‘If after you leave the prisoner escapes, you can be punished for it.’”

George tenses a bit. He’s right. “C-can’t you just escape some other time?” He says, eliciting a laugh from the blond.

“It has to be tonight, Georgie.” The nickname fills him with a type of warmth. He hates that he loves it. “There are… certain conditions that this night brings. And I need them to escape.’

It’s silent for a moment, the bubbling of the lava being the only thing they could hear. Dream talks again, voice only a whisper. “So come with me.”

George’s eyes go wide. “W-what?”

"Come with me, George!" Dream exclaimed, a deranged look in his eyes. His voice held a type of desperation and edge that froze George in his tracks. "You'll never have to be alone!"

George stood frozen as Dream crept closer, a dangerous smile on his face. When he was only inches away from George, his expression softened.

"I love you." His tone had shifted to one of sultry passion, and George swallowed as he felt his knees go weak. "That's one thing I really know."

Dream took George's hands into his own, and the smaller could feel his heart swell at the familiar feel of bigger hands intertwined with his own. "So come with me, and we can leave this place behind." Dream's voice dropped to that of a whisper as he leaned down towards George's ear, making his cheeks grow hotter and causing his senses to be clouded with just Dream.

"Just the two of us."

George knows. He knows that he shouldn't do this. That he still has friends, he has Sapnap, whom he knows is suffering just as he is, who will be heartbroken if George left. He knows the pain that Dream has caused Tommy, and he knows that this is probably a trick, a ploy to get George to help him escape. Yet in a moment of desperation, brought on by getting a taste of what they once were, what they could continue to be, he nods.

"Okay." Comes out of his mouth. A breathless whisper that enables everything to change in an instant.

He watches from the corner of his eye as Dream's smile grows bigger, and it makes George, in that moment, happy that he chose what he did. Dream moves back so he's face to face with George, only inches apart, and his breath on George's lips.

"Good choice, love."

As their mouths meet, George closes his eyes and he lets himself sink into the feeling. The feeling of a desire and longing that had been fulfilled with only a touch of their lips. 

He knows this is a bad idea, that this will only turn out horribly, but in that moment, he couldn't care.

It was just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a bit of inspiration and i put down the last part into my twitter drafts before i decided to make it into a full oneshot. Not my best but its alright.


End file.
